Charade
by siigh
Summary: This whole thing was a charade. Lying to his parents. The stupid deal that'll go on for who know's when. It's not real, because it's all just pretend. When will someone figure it out?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : It's a collab! Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer : We own nothing! But we do wish we own somethings!

* * *

"Portlyn, I can't be here anymore. Everything changed and I feel unwelcomed. I must go." He looked at her, slowly letting go of her hand.

"But Mackenzie," she protested, but it was too late, he was already walking away. "Mackenzie!" she called again. "Please, don't go!" She begged. He did not turn around, walking straight ahead until he was out of sight. She broke down crying, tears leaking from her eyes.

"And…CUT!" The director yelled. He walked over to Portlyn and put his hand on her shoulder, offering her a box of tissues. "You were great, Portlyn!"

"I know." She said proudly, still crying.

"And so did…" He looked around, "Where's Chad?"

Chad was nowhere in the set. After his character walked away from the scene, he went straight to his dressing room to get some rest. He was laying down on his couch, slowly drifting to sleep when…

"Chad Dylan Cooper, please report to the set of Mackenzie Falls. We got pizza." The intercom announced.

He groaned. "Ugh! I don't want pizza. Just let me sleep." He put a pillow over his face and tried to relax. He fell into a deep slumber only to be awoken a few minutes later by his cell phone ringing. He picked up one of his phones, answering it. "Hello?" No one answered but he could still hear his ringtone. He looked at the phone in his hand and realized something. "Gah! Wrong phone." He groaned. He searched for his other phone and quickly answered it with a yawn. "C.D.C here."

"Chad?" Z familiar voice on the other line spoke. His sleepy eyes snapped open.

"Mom!" He nearly shouted. "Hey…um…how are you?"

"I'm great, you?"

"Awesome!" He yawned again. "So, why did you call?" He asked.

"Well, I just want to tell you that we're coming back next week!" She said excitedly.

"With Dad?" He asked. _I miss Dad_, he thought. _I wonder if he misses me too._

"Yeah, and Charlie with his new wife." _Charlie got married_?, he asked himself before asking his mom.

"Yeah, he married a model." His mom told him.

"Well, that's cool." He lied.

"I'll talk to you later sweetie…Bye!'' He said goodbye and hung up. His family, with a new member, were all coming back. Don't get him wrong, he loved them. It's just that it didn't seem like his dad was proud of him. His dad wanted him to be a doctor. It was his dad's dream. Instead, he followed his own dream and joined Hollywood. Even though he is famous and all, he felt like his dad didn't care. He only cared about Charlie, Chad's older brother. He followed their dad's orders and became the most favorite child. Charlie Dan Cooper is a successful doctor, and is now married to a model.

Poor Chad, he just then decided to go back to sleep and tried to forget all the disappointments he gave his dad.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, Chaddy!" Portlyn called, "The pizza is hella good!"

"I don't want any. Go. Away." He yelled, annoyed.

"Fine!" She yelled back.

***

"Hi, what can I get you?" Sonny asked with a grin on her face.

"Uhh… I want a White Chocolate Mocha, grande." The customer answered as he give his payment.

"Coming right up, Sir! And here's your change." She handed him the money. The bell chimed as a familiar guy came through the door.

"Hey, Sonny!" He greeted her.

"Hey Nico!" She greeted back, before calling her other friend, "Tawni! He's here…"

Tawni came down seconds later, running up to Nico and hugging him. She looked at Sonny, "See you tomorrow!" She waved.

"Bye! Have fun!" She said, watching them walk away.

"Where are they going?" A voice next to her asked.

"Gah!" Her had automatically went to her chest. Sonny turned rouns and found her manager slash friend next to her. "Grady! You scared me!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyways," Sonny rolled her eyes, "they're going on a date.

"Ahh… Okay." He looked up to her and gave her a hopeful smile. "How about you and I go on a date too?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Okay." He shrugged, before walking away.

"Sonny!" Another voice called. She looked up and saw her older brother. "Ugh! What do you want?"

"Money." He answered without hesitation.

"Sorry, but I don't get my paycheck 'til next week.

"Forget it! You're useless." He stomped out of the café.

Alex had been a jerk since their parents died. He never got a job and he only relied on Sonny with everything he needed. Sonny didn't live with him anymore. She stayed at her parents' house; the house their dad had built for their mom. Her brother now lived in an apartment with his own family.

Sonny had two jobs. In the morning, she was a teacher's assistant in a pre-school. After that, she had to work here, in Starbucks. She worked with her friends, Tawni and Grady. Tawni's boyfriend, Nico, visited a lot so he was included in the circle of friends.

When it was time to leave, Sonny and Grady closed the cafe and headed home.

* * *

So, that's the first chapter! What d'ya think?!

Peace out, suckaas!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! Sorry for the super late update! haha, Peewee posted the wrong chapter! buuuut, yeah! we got it.

Ourrr bad.. Peewee's mistake hahaha

Well, yea.. here you go.

Disclaimer : We own nothing! Like always.

**

* * *

**

It was a fine Saturday morning; Sonny had to work from 9AM to 7PM. There weren't much people because it was a weekend. Tawni and her were having a conversation about boys. Sonny kept silent while Tawni bragged about how perfect Nico was for a boyfriend. A bell chimed as the door opened and Sonny went back behind the register.

"Um… Good morni – " she paused mid-sentence, starstruck. _Literally._

"Chad!" Tawni squealed. "You're Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Chad ignored her, his eyes staring only at Sonny. Sonny shook her head and looked away.

"What can I get you Sir?" She asked, looking downwards.

Chad composed himself, also shaking his head, "I want a cappuccino."

"Tall, grande, or venti?

"Tall." He answered then handed her the money. She gave him his change and her told her to bring his drink to his table. She nodded.

Chad settled himself and his laptop at a table by the window. Sonny peeked at him twice, blushing. Tawni watched them, grinning like an idiot while making the drink.

A minute later, the drink was done and Tawni gave it to Sonny. "Here you go." She smiled.

"Why me?" She asked, surprised.

"Well, he told _you_ to bring his drink to his table." She explained, emphasizing the word 'you'.

"Fine!" Sonny grabbed the drink and immediately her hand started shaking. She took a deep breath and headed over to his table.

"Here you go, Sir." She settled the sup at his table next to his laptop.

"Thanks." He mumbled, looking up. Their eyes met once again.

Chad broke the eye contact and went back to his computer. Sonny, who was obviously dazed, slowly walked away. _Damn!_ She thought, _I love his blue eyes. _She sighed.

Chad on the other had was also thinking of her. Her deep brown eyes, her long, silky brown hair and her blushing cheeks. _Man! _He thought, _I'm so stupid._ He was upset because he forgot to look at her nametag. _I need to know her name…_ he thought again.

* * *

Yupp... it's kinda short... really short.

Just wanted to get something on it.. yea.

Thanks! :D


End file.
